


In Between [Detective AU|Part 2]

by BlackFeather45



Series: Detective AU|Attack On Titan [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Detective AU, F/M, Family, Healing, Levi is there for you, Levi|Missing Person Unit, Lovers, Modern AU, Nightmares, Reader|Homicide and Murder Unit, friends - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFeather45/pseuds/BlackFeather45
Summary: After your rescue from Zeke's abduction a certain detective decided to take special care of you and help you get back on track. He didn't care how long it would take for you to get back to your normal self, he would stay by your side till you decided that you didn't need him anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for deciding to read this. I actually didn't want to write this, since I didn't want to trigger myself, but in the end I decided to write an addition to "Repetition". What happens to those who worked for Zeke and will the reader manage to trust anyone else, except Levi?  
Well here are the answers to that.

You were curled up on the bed in the soft sheets. Your eyes were open and watching the curtains move from the wind that was produced by the fan in the room. The dark curtains were drawn shut, not letting the noon sun inside and burn you.  
You haven’t moved much since you woke up in here. You didn’t feel like it. You felt so lifeless, without a goal in life.  
But then your light stepped inside and you managed a small smile before starting to cry involuntarily.

“I am so sorry. I don’t know why I am crying again” You sobbed out as the dark haired man pulled you in his arms and held you close.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind” You heard him sigh and closed your eyes as you buried your face in his muscular chest, his hand rubbing your back gently.

It had been like this since a few days. Since the day he brought you back in his apartment and had decided to take care of you. He didn’t had another choice anyway, since you didn’t trust anyone. Not even Hanji. She had been hurt in the beginning, but understand your reaction completely. You had been betrayed by your subordinates and it was only normal that you didn’t trust just anybody.  
Levi had been glad that you let him close to you at least. You let someone help you and everyone was really glad about that.  
Sure you were shutting yourself off, but you didn’t push him back. You were actually thankful that he wanted to take care of you.

The perfect detective from the missing person units, your coworker, your friend, your rescuer.

Levi had rescued you from the plane and had brought you to the hospital in his car. He had supervised the doctors, making sure they didn’t drug you as you were panicking the whole time. When a new person had stepped in the room, your grip on his hand had tightened, before the detective had questioned them, telling them to tell you their intentions, which had calmed you down a bit. The nurses had offered to help you wash yourself, but you had shaken your head, tears already forming in your eyes. Pathetic.  
But he didn’t mind it, or at least didn’t show it.

“Does she need to stay overnight?” Levi had asked and the doctor had told him that you were free to go, after they took the evidence from you.

Pictures of the bruises. Making you strip down.  
Levi had thought that you wanted him to leave during that session, but you had looked terrified as he had suggested that.  
So the compromise had been that he was in the room, but with his back to you. What somehow made you feel safe.

The nurses had smiled softly at how loving the detective was towards you, instantly assuming that the two were in a relationship.

He had brought you to his apartment afterwards. He made sure to ask if you wanted to head back to your apartment, but you had shaken your head.

“Can I stay with you?” You had whispered and looked from the passengers seat over at the detective who was driving the car, eyes on the road.

His hand gently patted your head and you sighed in relief as you saw him nod.

“Of course you can” He had said and brought you back in his apartment.

You had tried your best in the first few hours at his place, but soon had started to isolate yourself mentally from everything.

He had noticed. Of course he had.

But he didn’t mind. But also wouldn’t let you do that to yourself for much longer.

“Do you want to take a shower?” He whispered in your ear as he was still holding you after you had calmed down from crying.

“Bath?” You asked and looked up in his face, a small smile on his lips. It was tiny but it was there.

“Sure” He whispered and pulled you up, carrying you to the bathroom and placing you by the bathtub on a soft rag.

You were wearing an oversized shirt and some shorts, your bruises visible, but you didn’t care enough to hide them.  
As Levi filled up the bathtub with cool water, since it was hot as fuck, he crotched down in front of you, raising your head by your chin.

“How do you feel?” He asked, looking over your face with concern in his eyes.

“Physically okay. Mentally…..” You didn’t have a response to that, but a small sigh from him let you know that he knew what you meant.

“I will take care of you, y/n. And I hope you will let me” He said and you closed your eyes as you felt his lips on your forehead, a tear rushing down your right cheek.

“Shit I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that” He whispered as he leaned back and whipped the tear away.

But you actually needed that. He was about to retreat, but you didn’t let him as you pulled him down on the soft rug by his arms and hugged him gently.

“Thank you. And sorry for always crying without a damn reason” You whispered and looked up in his face, which was pretty close right now.

“It’s okay, y/n. You can cry as much as you want and whenever you feel like it” He said with his strong voice, his hands on each of your sides, holding you up.

“Just don’t close up on me” He requested and you nodded slowly.

“I trust you” You whispered and leaned your forehead against his collarbone, with a small sigh.  
He was such a loving person. He was definitely too good for you.

Or was he not?

* * *

He took care of you for the next two weeks before Hanji was finally allowed in the apartment.

“Hello, little girl” She hummed as she hugged you gently as she walked up to you.

You were sitting on the couch, wrapped in blankets. It was late fall and it was getting a bit chilly. Levi insisted on the blankets as he spotted you shivering and he had made you some tea.

“Hey Hanji” You hummed as you buried your face in her shoulder, smiling softly as you inhaled her scent. You had missed her.

“Thanks for coming”

“Oh please, I couldn’t held myself back as Levi gave me the green light for a visit” She said with a grin and settled down next to you.

“So, what are you doing the whole day?” She asked with a small smile on her lips.

“Oh… just watching TV. Trying to… be alive somehow” You said and watched the woman.

“How is work?”

“Oh you know. Erwin is pretty pissed like 24/7 about your case and has everyone on their toes. Yelling sometimes, checking everyone’s backgrounds, searching for more corrupt cops. He is sooooo pissed” She chuckled and you smiled a bit. Yeah that sounded like the chief.

“Oh and Petra hates you. She tries to be her cheery self, trying to talk about you if you are an angel sent from heaven but daaaaaaamn she is jealous as fuuuuuuck” Hanji sang and you actually managed to smile.

Petra really wasn’t one of your favorite people. She sometimes seemed to be so fake. Faking her sincerely. She was weird. Too happy sometimes for a person who lived in the Rose District of Wall City.

But you had never asked about it. Let her be. It was funny to you that she was now slowly showing her real face. You wondered if she would do anything about you being close to the head detective of the missing person unit and her team captain.

“She sure is weird” You sighed and leaned your head against Hanji’s shoulder.

“Want to watch a movie?” You asked her and she nodded, wrapping her arm around you, being happy to spend some time with you.

Levi was still at work, that was also one of the reasons he had send Hanji over and also because he had seen how much better you were getting- and because Hanji had been bugging him the whole day that she wanted to see you so fucking much "please please pleaseeeee Leviiiiii". 

He had texted you, to ask you if you were alright with a visitor and you had agreed once he had told you who it was.

You had missed everyone, but you didn’t trust many people. It had been easy to open up to Levi, since he had been there for you during the case and had taken you in and be there for you after he rescued you. You missed your team of young detectives, but didn’t knew who to trust. You were even scared that Erwin himself was also a traitor, but Levi had done a background check with you by his side and he hadn’t found anything bad about him. What had calmed you down.  
Afterwards he had checked up Hanji with you, so that you could try to open up to someone else. It had taken you about three weeks to allow someone to visit you.

And you had been happy when Levi had asked you if you were alright with Hanji coming over.

You weren’t much of a talker nowadays and your energy level was pretty low, but Hanji seemed to understand and she didn’t mind it at all. She was just happy to be able to spend some time with you and she didn’t even mind what movie you decided to put on.

So it wasn’t a surprise when you fell asleep on top of her in her arms as you put on a movie you had seen thousand of times before, but always made you feel at ease.  
You didn’t even wake up when Levi returned home.  
Hanji had placed a finger on her lips, showing him to be quiet as you were already asleep.  
He had nodded and walked up to the couch and helped Hanji bring you to bed, before settling down with the woman in the kitchen over tea, talking about you and the world.

You woke up a few moments later and got up from the bed as you didn’t feel Hanji close by, but heard voices coming from somewhere. You followed the sound and rubbed your eyes as you walked into the lit up kitchen.

“Hey guys” You murmured and gained the attention from both of them with in seconds.

“Heeey, did we wake you, little one?” Hanji asked and patted the stool next to her, showing you to take the seat next to you and so you did.

“Want some tea?” Levi asked with a softness in his voice that wasn’t really new to you, but to Hanji.

“Tea would be nice” You hummed and looked up in the ravens face with a soft smile on your lips.

“Thank you guys” You added and looked from Levi to Hanji.

“What do you mean?” The brunette asked and wrapped her arm around you, rubbing your arm.

“For you two being here for me” You said and thanked Levi as he placed a mug with fresh brewed tea in front of you.

“Don’t be silly. Of course we are here for you. You are our friend after all” Hanji said and hugged you tightly, kissing your forehead.

You noticed Levi tense up as Hanji held you tightly, but you smiled at him, assuring him that it was okay.  
“I’m good” You whispered and closed your eyes slowly as you leaned into Hanji’s embrace, feeling like you had finally settled.

You were finally out of that dark place you had put yourself into as you felt the love radiating off the detective.

“Thanks” You whispered again and hugged her back. You were really thankful for those two people in your life.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up the next morning after Hanji had been allowed to sleep in the guest room, while you slept in Levi’s bed as usual with him holding you close to himself, keeping you safe. You had slept there since the first day. Well not in his room, but with him in one bed. The first few nights it had been the bed in the guestroom, but as he noticed that you couldn’t fall asleep without him by your side, he had brought you in his room, with a better mattress. You were thankful that he did that for you. You didn’t know if he was uncomfortable with sleeping with another person in one bed, but if he was, he didn’t show it.

“What are you thinking about?” Levi asked, dragging you out of your thoughts.

“You are awake” You whispered and looked up in his eyes, which were eyeing your face.

“Just thinking about how you took me in without hesitation” You whispered and buried your face in his face, smiling softly.

“Of course, I did, brat” He murmured, and you gripped his shirt gently as you felt his lips on your hair.

“But still. Thank you” You whispered, feeling so safe in his strong arms which were wrapped around you.

You relaxed as you felt his hand driving through your soft long hair.

“Thank you, Levi” You repeated and looked up, your lips brushing against his.  
You didn’t know if your mind was ready for this, but you knew that you were at a good place right now, body and mind and soul.

“You are so noisy” He whispered and closed his eyes as you closed the gap, kissing him softly.  
It didn’t take him long to kiss you back, but he broke the kiss out of a sudden.

“I don’t want to take advantage of you” He murmured against your lips and you looked up in his eyes.  
“You aren’t” You whispered and kissed his cheek.  
“But thank you for the thought” You added and wrapped your arm around him, staying close and letting the moment soak in.  
“I don’t want to hurt you, y/n” You heard him and rubbed his back gently.  
“I will tell you if you are close to the line” You said and felt him nod.  
“I really like you Levi”  
“I like you too, y/n”  
“But you should concentrate on your mental health first. I won’t run away and I will wait for you” He assured you and you looked up in the detectives face with tears in your eyes.  
“Wait, why are you crying? Did I cross the line?”  
“No. I am just so happy to have you by my side. You are so good to me. So good and nice” You said and smiled at him happily, actually feeling happiness going through you.  
“You scared me for a second there” He sighed and wiped the tears away with a small smile on his lips.

“God you two are so cute” You looked over Levi’s shoulder and smiled at your friend and detective.  
“You just ruined the moment, Hanji” You joked and sat up slowly, stretching yourself.  
“Nah, I didn’t” She hummed and flashed you a grin.  
“Hey, shorty, what will there be for breakfast?”  
“Whatever you buy yourself at the deli nearby” Levi shot at her over his shoulder.  
“Aw, why can’t you be so loving towards me” She whined and dodged a pillow that Levi threw at her.  
“Fineeeee” She cried out and left the room, heading over to the kitchen to make some tea and coffee.  
“Are you currently working on a case?”  
“Just finished it up yesterday, why?” Levi asked as he looked up at you.  
“Can we head out for today? Maybe a car ride or something?” You asked, feeling somehow adventurous today.  
“Sure” He said, not asking if you were sure about that. If you would shut down suddenly, he would be there to bring you to a safe place and make sure you were alright.

You smiled at him before the two of you got up and joined Hanji in the kitchen, Levi fixing something for breakfast and Hanji gifting you with a mug of tea.  
The three of you got the breakfast down with some small conversation, before you took a shower after saying goodbye to Hanji, who soon headed out to get to work.  
Levi had called in to get a day off, which Erwin instantly approved as he knew that it was probably about you.

You finished up your shower and got dressed in some pants and a hoodie and were about to leave, but stopped in front of the door. Maybe this was all a bad idea. What were you thinking? Leaving your safe space, comfort zone?

“Hey, hey hey hey” Levi said as he rushed up to your side as he saw the face you made and stood in front of you, his hands on your cheeks, making you look in his eyes, keeping the eye contact. His ice grey eyes calming you down. You placed your hands on top of his and inhaled sharply.

“I am alright” You hummed and leaned in the touch.

“I know” He said, dull voice but filled with that softness he only had towards you.  
“You still want to do this?” He asked and you nodded after a while.  
“Alright” He dropped his hands slowly and took one of your hands in his, gently pulling you out of the door.  
You kept you eyes on your hands while the two of you got over to his car.

“Where do you want to go?” He asked as the two of you were in the car. He didn’t sound impatient or anything. His eyes were on you, still holding your hand in his. His thumb was gently stroking your hand, trying to make you feel safe.

“Can we drive over to the ocean?” You asked and received a nod instantly, him starting the engine and driving out of the garage and over to the beach. It would be a two-hour drive.

* * *

Meanwhile Hanji and a special team was working with the FBI on your case. The FBI official had allowed Erwin to leave a team of people on the case. Normally the FBI saw themselves above the police department, but since they knew the case and the chief wasn’t a big fan of officials being disrespected in such a way by criminals.

He had instantly agreed on Erwin’s request to allow a team of special detectives join in on the case. Hanji was the leader, since Levi wasn’t allowed on the case due to his connection to you and because Erwin wanted him to focus on you and trying to help you the best he could since he was the only person in the whole world who you allowed close to you. After a thorough background check Hanji had taken your favorite trio on board, Sasha, Connie and Jean but also Levi’s special squad. All eight detectives could work within the FBI.

They were interrogating Zeke and the ex-detectives. They weren’t particularly nice to them and to their coworkers as they interrogated them. Keeping them in single cells without much light and only a bit of food. They weren’t actively torturing them, though. They questioned them for long times, threatened them. They were especially mean towards the ex-detectives. God Hanji hated them so much for hurting her little friend so much. Breaking her trust, her love towards her coworkers. Sure she was sometimes a snappy boss, but only when cornered by a guy who was stalking her since she was a child. A fucking pedophile as much as they found out.

He haven’t been particularly silent as he was questioned about his connection to you. He had told them that he had been around you since before your mother died. He had always liked her mother a lot. Really a lot. And her death had him shattered in pieces. He had been a wreck, but as he heard that you were still there, he had hope that you would grow up to a beautiful copy of her. And you did, but with the fucking character of that nobody of father that had decided to fuck your mother and create you with her. Before Zeke could lay his hands on the lady. He had been pissed. So fucking mad. He had started to ramble during the interrogation, getting mad without a reason and started to yell how much he had loved her.

Hanji wasn’t scared of that and just pressed on. He told her that he wanted you in every way possible, that he won’t ever stop hunting for you to make you his. Sick shit.

Hanji had hit him right in the face as he had spat that out and he had been taken out and in his cell, while someone mend the detectives hand, while she was being scolded by a FBI agent.

No one told you about that, since they didn’t want to unsettle you. Your mental health was on first place and you didn’t need to know what shit the guy was talking about so you could heal.

* * *

“We are here” Levi informed you as he parked the car and killed the engine, before looking over at you with his silver dull eyes.  
He just noticed that you were asleep.  
Something warm spread inside of him as he watched your sleeping form in the passengers seat. You looked so much better than the first days he had taken care of you.  
You weren’t so pale anymore and the bags under your eyes had disappeared. They had been really dominating during those times when you would wake up screaming and Levi would hold you in the middle of the night, making sure that you knew where you are and that you were safe.  
He had never asked you what exactly had happened in that warehouse and during the whole time the guy had been around you. It was none of his business, but if you ever wanted to talk about it, he would listen. He would make sure that you would have someone if you should ever decide to open.

He tugged a strand of hair behind your ear and gently cupped your face with his hand, stroking your cheek. A soft sigh left his lips. It had been a while since he had allowed himself to feel something for someone other than annoyance.  
Since the day you had barged into his office, he knew that something was different about you. Everyone was treating him with respect and fear, except for four eyes and Smith. But you! You treated him like an equal. Just like you were. The two of you were the head detectives of your own department and therefore equals. It had been refreshing to be seen like that, since even the head of the forensics was sometimes scared of him, even though the forensics chief was older than Levi and more experienced.  
He couldn’t hide a small smile as he remembered that moment when he realized what he was feeling for you, but also the pain as he saw you drained off energy and passed out in that plane.  
He knew that it had been a close case with your rescue. If they had been there only a few seconds later, you would have been gone probably forever and Levi would never see you again.

“Hey” You whispered and slowly opened your eyes as you woke up.  
“We are here” Levi said, about to pull his hand away from your cheek but you stopped him with your fingers gently wrapped around his wrist.  
You drove your fingers slowly up and placed your hand over his. You stayed like this for a few seconds, looking in his bored gaze.  
“Let’s go out then” You hummed before he slowly dropped his hand and the two of you got out.  


“Fuck it’s coooold” You whined as you got out of the car and a strong cold wind hit you right in the face.  
Right. It was still fall.  
“Here you go” You heard Levi from behind of you and flinched slightly as he wrapped a short blanket around your shoulders.  
“Sorry” He murmured as he noticed the flinch.  
“It’s okay. My detective senses are still a bit dulled, so I didn’t hear you walking up” You lied, but you knew he also know that you lied. But he didn’t dig any further, just nodded.

The two of you walked next to each other out of the parking lot and over a sandy small mountain towards the sea.  
“Beautiful” You whispered as you could finally see the ocean as you stood on top of the dune.  
The stormy water was only a few meters away. The sky was a dark gray and the wind was still there but not as strong as the moment you exited the car.

“Thank you levi” You said and turned to him with a smile on your lips and a sparkle in your eyes that the detective hasn’t seen for a long while.  
“You are welcome” He simply replied before the two of you got down the dune on the other side and walked up to the cold ocean.

You took of your shoes and stood by the shore, small waves of water hitting your feet while you were standing there with the blanket wrapped around your shoulders. Your eyes were closed as the smell of salt water hit you right in the face in waves. It was so relaxing.  
Levi was nearby, watching over you but also giving you space to relax and enjoy the moment. It was the first time since your rescue mission that you were out of the house and he just wanted you to relax and feel something different that fear and stress.  
He smiled a bit as he noticed you visibly relax. You shoulders falling and your head falling back with a relaxed expression on your face.  
The detective didn’t do much except of just watching you, standing there and watching you for an unspecific amount of time.

“Hey” He was ripped out of his mindless stare as you turned around and walked up to him, your soft voice startling him a bit.  
“What’s up” He asked, looking you over.  
“Want to get something to eat?” You asked and you noticed his eyes widening a bit. It was the first time that you asked for food yourself.  
Normally you wouldn’t ask for food and Levi had to remind you to eat nearly every time.  
“Sure. Anything specific?” He asked as he wrapped his arm around you and guided you back to the car.  
“What about some fries” You suggested and Levi nodded, remembering a fast food bar you had passed on your way here only a kilometer back.  
“As you wish” You chuckled at that phrasing from the detective and made your way back to the car.

You were standing next to Levi after he had ordered your food. You had your little finger hooked in his after you had gotten nervous standing around in the bar, everyone watching you.  
“You good?” Levi asked as you were looking around the bar, eyeing every individual shortly.  
“Yeah. Sure” You murmured and looked at the detective as you finished eyeing everyone.  
“You are sure that everyone who had been in that warehouse had been captured?” You asked him as you looked in his grey eyes.  
He raised his eyebrows but nodded slowly. It was the first time that you asked about your case. Today was full of firsts.  
“Everyone, even the turned detectives” Levi assured you and you nodded at that information, curling your little finger around Levi’s.  
“Thank you once again for doing this all” You said, suddenly being scared that Levi might get tired of you apologizing and thanking him the whole time.  
“I couldn’t think about anyone else to take good care of you” Levi said as he eyed your face, making sure that you didn’t feel uncomfortable.  
“Double portion of fries and a coffee” The cashier called out and Levi took your stuff and the two of you headed out and back to the car.  
Levi placed the food on the hood of his car and the two of you ate while he sipped on his coffee and you had a water bottle with you.  
It was nearby the ocean and you could hear it, but it was hidden behind a few dunes. It felt good to be out of the city for a while. But you would miss it if you would move out of the city.  
“What are you thinking about?” Levi asked as he noticed you stare at something beyond his sight.  
“Life” You hummed as you finished up your fries.  
“Did you ever thought about the differences of the city life and living outside on the countryside?” You asked after some time and looked over at the detective who seemed to think about your question for a few seconds before answering.  
“Even if fresh air is healthy for humans, I really hate the countryside. The little towns with nowhere to go. It’s a pain in the ass and everyone is either judgy as fuck or fake friendly” Levi said and you chuckled at the response.  
That was a typical answer for the detective, making you feel like it was before the attack, before your abduction.  
“That sounds like a you-answer” You hummed and took a sip from your water bottle.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You know, an honest answer, your actual opinion not caring how it might sound”  
“How does it sound?” Levi asked in return and you shrugged your shoulders.  
“For me it sounds like an answer from someone who had lived there before and knows what a pain in the ass that life can be” You said and a smirk formed on his lips.  
“What?”  
“Sounds like the detective is coming back. Your sharp mind is coming back to work” Levi commented and finished his coffee before putting the cup away.  
“So, where do you want to go next?” He asked and soon the two of you returned to the beach and stayed there the whole day.  
It was cold, no question, but you didn’t care since you felt at ease there. Levi took out his file as you asked him to and let you help him with his case. You had kept in mind what he had said and wanted to try it out again, trying to be a detective again.

* * *

In the end of the day the two of you headed back to Levi’s apartment to finish up the day. You were taking a shower while he fixed something for dinner.  
“Hey…. You know what?” You asked as you headed back out of the shower and joined him in the kitchen, wrapped in a towel.  
“Do tell” Levi hummed, not looking up from the food he was making.  
“It is the first time I feel like a human” You said as you leaned against the kitchen island and watched his back that was turned to you.  
You had felt the warmth inside of you spread, like it was reviving you. Making you feel alive, human, secure, loved.  
“And you are one of the reasons why” You added, feeling happy for being here.  
Here in Levi’s kitchen with the detective.  
“Are you sure that I am not the one holding you back?” Levi asked as he turned around and put the breakfast food on two plates. Breakfast for dinner, your favorite.  
“Nope, definitely not. You are like the helping hand that anyone needs in a very difficult time”  
“I am glad you see it that way” The detective said and looked up at you, offering you the tiny smile he used to put up only around you.  
“And you are not getting dressed I guess?” He added and pointed with the spatula at you and you shrugged.  
“guessed right” You hummed and pulled a plate to you and started to eat, feeling genuine hungry again.  
You just hoped that your past wouldn’t bite you in the ass soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I visited my family this weekend and I am just so tired. I am really sorry since I don't know when I will update this story. I try to do it as soon as possible, once I regain some of my strenght and energy.  
Idk about you guys but my family is full of fucking leeches and you can't even imagine how happy I am to be back at my own apartment, far away from them.
> 
> So once again, I am sorry and will try to update as soon as possible. It will definetly... hopefully be this week.
> 
> Love you all!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is! Another chapter!  
After I felt better once I settled down back home it was easy to get back to writing again. Sorry for the little delay in the story, I hope you understand

“**_Levi_**!” You screamed out and opened your eyes as you woke up of the nightmare. Panting flat and a cold sweat covering your body. Someone's trained arms were wrapped around you, holding you in a safe manner, trying not to suffocate you.  
“Hey, I am here” You heard the detective's soft voice and buried your face in his bare chest as you inhaled deeply, trying to catch your breath and calm down the best you could manage.

“She is hiding” You whispered  
“What? Who?”  
“Your missing girl. She is working with her kidnapper. Probably Stockholm Syndrome. She had been abducted by him, no doubt without her partake, but she fell in love with him… there are no signs of struggle in the last two places you had chased her and found their lair” You rambled, not stopping when you felt his hands on your cheeks, lifting up your head to make you look in his face.  
The light of the moon making his face look so mesmerizing and you slowly stopped talking.  
“You are beautiful” You whispered as an ending, sitting in his lap and staring up in his face, your brain working way to quickly for you to filter out what to say and what not to say.  
“You… I… don’t know what to say” He was probably still tired, but his mind was working on everything you had just said.

“Are you sure about the case” He asked after some time and you nodded.  
“Well, Stockholm Syndrome might be overkill, but she sure isn’t a captive anymore. She turned to him and is working with him for the money he wants from her parents for her release” You said, eyeing his face.  
“Any more signs that might support your theory? Except for the lack of a fight or struggle? She might have just complied” Levi said since his team had already ruled out that theory a few days back.

“Maybe, but there had been two beds in that room and only one had been undone. Maybe he is raping her and showed his possessive side to her, wanting to use her, but the profile which the profiler had put up in her free time, doesn’t fit such behavior” You went on, still close to the detective.  
“Go on” He whispered, you could feel his breath on your lips.  
“He is just in it for the money and she hadn’t been loved for a long time. Not by a partner or by her family. She had been an outcast, an easy target for him. She didn’t get this much attention for a long time and probably caved in. This makes them easier to change location each time you are onto them” You finished, talking against his soft lips.  
“I should consider your theory” He breathed out and leaned in for a soft kiss, which you returned, wrapping your arms slowly around his neck, keeping him close.

You felt his hands drive down your body and to your waist, holding you close as you were kissing on his bed between the undone sheets.  
His hands on you were different than Zeke’s. They were mindful and gentle. Secure and warm.  
You felt safe with him around, your patron against your fear and anxiety.  
“Sorry" He hissed out a whisper as he leaned back, breaking the contact of your lips, but still holding you close.  
"It's okay. I know you will stop if I want you to" You whispered and leaned your head against his shoulder, still in his lap.  
"You sure about that?" The detective asked, his expression changing to something you had never seen before.  
"I believe so" You replied carefully.  
"You should know that I nearly killed that scumbag during his first interrogation" He murmured in your ear.  
You closed your eyes and inhaled sharply. You had heard about Levi's interrogation methods, but had never seen him in action.

"You should know that I would have killed him if I were in there myself" You whispered and looked up in his grey eyes that light up from the moon.  
They looked so mysterious.

"I like a woman who can fight back"  
"Well guess I might just fall into your spectrum then" You chuckled and leaned up, kissing his cheek gently.  
"And I appreciate you giving me the space I need to heal while protecting me at the same time" You added softly, loosing yourself in the storm of his eyes.  
They always seemed so dull and bored of everything, but sometimes they portrayed more emotion than you have ever seen on his face.  
Levi seemed speechless for a while, before leaning down and placing his lips on your forehead.  
"I will do anything for you to get better" He murmured against your skin, with you slowly falling back to sleep once again.

* * *

"They found the girl this morning with her kidnapper" Hanji said as she leaned against the kitchen counter with a mug in her hand, watching you stand by the hotplate, preparing dinner for your, Hanji and Levi who would get back home in an hour.

"And what about my case?" You hummed after Hanji informed you about Levi's case.  
You moved around the rice in the pan while frying some vegetables for the rice.  
"We have your ex-detectives signing their statements. Some of them are pretty easy to interrogate, while others are just a pain in the ass. But we have enough to maybe even get a death sentence on him. He seems to work on his own, so there won't be anyone else after you after he is done" She informed you with a bright smile on her lips.

The people working on your case found out why your people had joined the foul man who had been stalking you for a long while. He had promised them a new life as he had found them on the brink of death. Annie had been lifing on the streets for a long time before Zeke had taken her in. Berthold and Reiner had just lost a member of their family, facing a serial killer. Zeke had rescued them and taken them in as children.  
He had manipulated them, raised them to be the people who they were today. They had been loyal to him every since, mostly because he also had people who are close to them at target lock. Snipers were watching them at times, so that your people would work for him.

The others were in it for the money, trying to survive the life in the district. They weren't loyal to him since he had been locked up, seeing him loose his shit over one woman. Everyone knew that people like that were not to be trusted.

"This is moving quicker than I expected" You hummed and let the food cook on the stove, while drying your hands.

"Well it's been a month since we got you and from what I have heard you are getting so much better, y/n" She nearly squealed.

"Any more trips planned after your trip to the beach last weekend?" Hanji asked and you turned around to Hanji, thinking about it.

"Levi had told me about the trip you were planning, the suprise trip" You said and smirked at the detective who was blushing a bit.

"He was warning me and making sure I feel comfortable with more people around and I am happy to come with you tomorrow" You told her and she beamed at you.  
"That's wonderful!" She nearly screamed out and rushed over to you and hugged you, pulling your face in her soft chest.

"I am so happy about it" She announced and held you tightly.

You felt so loved in her embrace. You knew that she had done all the planning for your trip to the beach after Levi had told her how much you had relaxed as you had visited it briefly. She had planned a stay from Firday, which was tomorrow, until the morning of Monday.  
Levi would drive the two of you up with Hanji being a little escort. You will be staying at a private beach house, that belonged to the chief, Erwin. He would welcome you there.

On Saturday Mike and Nanaba would join you, making you six people in the house. You didn't know what was planned on the day, since Levi wanted to leave it to be a suprise, but he decided to inform you who would be there, just to make sure that you are comfortable around those people. You felt much better after having a month to get over everything that happened, but you still had major trust issues. At least you had a grip on your axiety and were going to therapy sessions since the day you returned from the beach. You wanted to get back to work after feeling so free on the beach. The feelings that have been suffocating you since your return from the brief captivity had been gone ever since. And you don't want them to return ever again.

Mike and Nanaba would head back with Erwin and Hanji on Sunday, leaving the beach house to you and Levi for the last day. He also didn't told you if or what he had planned on that day, but you trusted him to not fuck you over with something extreme. Levi also didn't seem like the guy to push someone out of their comfort zone out of fuckery, but after that one night you decided to stay a bit wary just in case.

"I am happy that you are. Thank you for the trip" You chuckled and wrapped your arms around her and looked up in her face that was filled with so much joy. You were thankful that she was in your life and making you feel better.

"Are you trying to suffocate her?" The two of you looked to the doorway of the kitchen where Levi was standing, dressed in some black skinny pants and a white button up. God you loved it when he was dressed like that. All professional.

"Maybe" Hanji chuckled and let go of you slowly.  
"Welcome home" You hummed as you walked over to the detective and hugged him gently, smiling as you felt his arms wrapping around you and hugging you back.  
He rarely showed any affection in front others, but somehow he didn't mind doing it while Hanji was around.   
"I made some vegetables with rice for dinner, hope it's good" You chuckled and leaned back again and headed back to the stove, putting the food on three plates.

"We managed to close the case today with the kidnapped girl. All thanks to you" Levi infromed you about what you already knew from Hanji. With more information this time, since it was his case and he had more facts than the other detective had had. She was the lead detective on your case and had occasionally helped out Levi, but mostly staying in the FBI quarters or working by her desk on your case. Trying to get you some sort of closure and to get the fucker behind bars.

"I was just stating some facts from the file, Levi. You did the most part" You chuckled and placed the plates on the kitchen isle and the three of you decided to have some dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have three mosquito bites on my ass.  
Can summer end already?

You were wearing a thin sweater as you were sitting on the passengers seat of Levi's SUV on the way to the beach. It was nearing to the end of October, but the trip went further south to the warm water area.

The last time Levi took you to the beach, he had driven over to the close shore in the north where cold water hits the shore. But Erwin's beach house was standing on the beach of the south south, where warm salt water was covering the sand. 

It would still be rather cold outside so you mostly packed long sleeved clothes and a thicker jumper just in case it should get freezing cold over the weekend. The weather forecast had announced the last sunny weekend to be upon you, but it was better to be safe than sorry later on that you didnt brought any warm clothing.

The ride was quiet long and it had started at 4AM in the morning of the Friday. Hanji had worked through the whole night, closing up your case, so she was now dozzing on the backseat and you were taking a nap in the front on the passengers seat while Levi was driving you over to Erwins second home. Levi had his pale hand on your thigh and gently holding your hand as you were asleep next to him. 

He occasionally caught himself throwing some glances at you and your cute face. Your expression was so peaceful that it had him entranced a few times and nearly driving into a pothole.

But he always snapped out of it in time and made a gentle maneuver to not wake anyone up. Mostly so he wouldn't wake up Hanji who would just scold him or throw some smart ass remark at him while yawning. She was sometimes so predictable. And you would probably worry that something happened that had made him get off the road and drive right into a hole. Also predictable.

Around 10 am you slowly started to wake up and stretched yourself with a soft groan followed by some bones snapping into place audibly.

"Morning y/n" Levi welcomed you into the world of the awake.

"Morning~" You hummed and settled back into your seat. You just noticed how much your ass hurt from the long journey.

"How long till we arrive?" You asked and turned to Levi, watching him since there wasn't anything else to do anyway.

"Just another two hours"

"Should I take over so that you can take a quick nap?"

"Do you want to?" Levi asked a bit suprised at the offer, but didn't slam it away right away.

"Sure. As long as your insurance will cover up if I should get us into an accident" You replied with a small smile and Levi was already pulling over.

"The car is insured on it's own. Means that even if it would get stolen and the thief would get into an accident, my insurance would pay the bill" Levi said and you nodded, switching places with him and continuing the ride, following the gps' orders. 

It didn't took Levi long to pass out and you didn't mind it. You switched on the radio on a low volume and listened to some calm music while driving down the smooth road over to Erwin's beach home.

* * *

"Welcome Y/N" Erwin welcomed you as he opened the door of the cute wooden home and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into a hug.

The blond male was definetly way taller than you, so your face got all smushed right into his chest, which you definetly didn't mind. Somehow it happened a lot.First Hanji and now your boss. You could get used to this.

"Can I get such a welcome every day once I get back to work" You chuckled and earned a small chuckle from the chief himself.

"Sadly I cannot promise you that" Smith said and you put up a fake pout, but you understood why that wasn't a good idea.  
"It looks pretty cozy in here" You commented as you and the two other detectives were invited inside Erwin's humble home and put your small bags down on the couches in the living room.  
"This place has three bedrooms in total. The master bedroom which I want to offer to you and Levi and two guest rooms. One is downstairs and the other is on this floor. The master is the roof room" Erwin finished and nodded to the stairs that led up to an open space which must be the bedroom the man had been speaking off.  
"What a gentleman you are chief" YOu chuckled and thanked him for the offer while Levi was already bringing your bags upstairs.  
"Want something to eat?"  
"Oh yes! I am starving!" Hanji announced and Erwin guided her to the open kitchen that was connected with the dining room. The dining room had a perfect view towards the ocean with tall sliding doors that guided one out on a little wooden balcony.

It had such a different vibe than the city. Where everything was hectic and dark, this place seemed so open and welcoming. The knitted blanket on the sandy couch and the light blue curtains that dimmed the place a bit from the weak sun that was illuminating the place a bit. The pale bamboo wood only adding to the light theme of the place. The colours of the interior reminded you of the man himself. Light blue curtains just like the colour of his eyes and the pale yellow that seemed to be alive through the couch and the wood representing the chiefs hair. It might not be the aesthetic you thought the man would go for but it surely made you think of the detective as you let your eyes wander around.

"Something caught your eye?" You turned around to face the person who spoke up and smiled softly in Levis face.  
"Nah. Not really, just looking around a bit and taking everything in" You stated with a shrug of your shoulders.

"Well once you are done, we should join the two and get something to eat, don't you think?" Levi suggested and at the same moment your stomach spoke up and filled the room with a grumble, making you notice how hungry you were.  
To no suprise, really. You had left so early this morning with no actual breakfast. The last thing you ate was yesterdays dinner and since then you had had nothing else. And since it was already lunch time you should definetly get some food out of the chief. Hopefully he had cooked something up for the lot of you.  
And once you entered the kitchen you were certain that the man had cooked something for lunch.

The four of you settled down in the dining room by the already set table and Erwin came in with the food. Some nice spaghetti with a garlic baguette and some cheese and tomatoe sauce.  
"You definetly not disappoint" You nearly moaned out as you all started to eat. It was just really delicious.

Hanji told you that you will definetly need to tag along once you get back to work. Erwin often brings a feast for their team, since they knew each other for a long time. Erwin, Levi, Hanji and Mike often hung around and Hanji just pulled you into that group.  
You, of course, instantly decided to decline but she told you that there is no need to.  
"Nanaba is also a part of our little group now. Since she is dating Mike now. It would be only fair if we include my best friend and Levis partner into our group" Hanji announced and your eyes widen.  
"Your best friend?" You whispered and stared at the brown haired woman.  
"Of course you are my best friend" She said witch a bright grin and were pulled into a tight hug by you as she was sitting next to you.  
"You are too good for me woman" You sighed out and heard the others chuckle amused at the scene before getting the lunch on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the end of this chapter I had a new bite on my left cheek. fml
> 
> And I actually wanted to put in the weekend funsies into this chapter, but I am leaving for a six day trip tomorrow and I the weekend was only written out for the arrival day. But since I wanted to update this fic before I leave for my trip, I decided to put the weekend funsies into a seperate chapter. I will be back onto this once I get back and then you can finally get the nice parts of this story and probably the end soon.  
I will see ya once I get back :3


End file.
